Meet Santana Black
by Anetha
Summary: Although the loss of his wife Lisa hit him hard, David Pierce still had it all - success, wealth, two beautiful children and power. But just before his 60th birthday he receives a visit from a mysterious, beautiful stranger, Santana Black, who soon reveals herself as... Death.
1. Prologue

**Title:** "Meet Santana Black"

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own or have any connection to either Glee or Meet Joe Black and all characters are owned by FOX and Universal Pictures.

**Note:** I would like to inform you that this story will vary from the original storyline of the film Meet Joe Black. I will be using some of the original dialogue, because the script was simply amazing, but I will be changing a lot of it to revolve more around Santana and Brittany rather than the father. Just so you know, this first part is just an introduction. I want to show everyone's relationship with each other before I start the Brittana. I'm doing this because I am madly in love with the original film, especially the music! Also because Brittana are my OTP and despite the horrible time our fandom is going through, I really do believe Brittana are endgame and will be reunited soon. Keep your hope alive!

Comments as always are greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy!

**Storyline:** Although the loss of his wife Lisa hit him hard, David still has it all - success, wealth, two beautiful children and power.  
But just before his 60th birthday he receives a visit from a mysterious, beautiful stranger, Santana Black, who soon reveals herself as... Death.  
In exchange for extra time, David agrees to serve as Santana's earthly guide. But will he regret his decision when Santana unexpectedly falls in love with David's beautiful daughter Brittany.  
Brittany is a young, successful doctor who is currently involved with her father's number one worker; Quinn Fabray. Brittany's brother Sam and his fiance Sugar are incredibly happy but Brittany has yet to feel that "magic" everyone talks about. With Quinn, she feels like she's just settling, especially when Santana appears.

You never know, lightning could strike.

* * *

Prologue

_**A Voice In The Night...**_

* * *

**"Yes..."**

David Pierce sat up in bed at the sudden sound of a mysterious voice. He had been tossing and turning all night again, which had become quite common since he had found it hard to sleep for the past few months.  
He looked around the dark room and over at his bedside clock that read 4:27am.

He sat up straight and cringed as he held his left arm. The familiar shooting pains had been occurring more and more frequently of late and the pain was becoming more intense. As the pain slowly subsided, he sat there in the silence, listening to the sound of his own heavy breathing.

The deep, mysterious voice that had been haunting his dreams was at the forefront of his thoughts. It had been happening for weeks now. It never said anything other than a simple, "Yes". It only appeared to come to him when he was alone, he knew it could only be in his head but the resonance of the voice seemed to fill the whole room. "Yes" was all it would say, but David could not understand why.

He slowly got up and walked across the large room into his bathroom. He could barely see because of the darkness, but he was able to find his way to the sink and rinse his face with the cold, refreshing water.

**"Yes."**

David stopped and looked around quickly. The voice sounded so close but as per usual, he saw absolutely nothing. No one was there. There was nothing but his empty room.

He rubbed his forehead anxiously as he dried his face and returned to his bed. He sat down on the edge just as he felt the slight twinge in his left arm again. He clenched his eyes tight at the pain, waiting in agony for it to subside again.

**"Yes."**

David looked up and stared into the darkness around him. The voice was soft but deep. Sometimes it sounded like his own but there was also something else there behind it, something almost, eerie.

David sat there in the silence, as the pain dissipated and all that remained was the sound of his heavy breathing. His heart was racing and sweat had formed all over his face.

In the back of his mind he thought it was as if something or someone was reading his mind. Reading his secret thoughts. As if someone was tapping in and listening to the one question he could never vocalize.

He had realized that the voice only appeared whenever his concentration slipped and he allowed himself to silently ask that same, haunting question…

The very same question that was on his mind right in that moment.

David closed his eyes and shook his head of his thoughts. He slowly moved and laid his head back down, trying to think of everything and anything but that question.

He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to eventually overcome him.

The Pierce family were a very well known, very wealthy family. They owned several large estates; one where their family mansion was located situated on its own small island just off the coast of California. Another was an enormous penthouse located at the top of a high-rise building in the center of the business district in the city of Los Angeles.

David's eldest, his son Sam worked alongside him in their family company and his fiance Sugar was an interior decorator and designer.

David's youngest, and the apple of his eye, Brittany, was a successful doctor who recently began working close by as an ER surgeon at LA General.

His wife and the children's late mother Lisa Pierce had been a leading fashion tycoon and a well known charity worker throughout Los Angeles and all across the United States.

Lisa had died of cancer no less than two years ago. Ever since her death, David had felt empty and alone. His heart had broken beyond repair when the love of his life slipped away from him.

David could no longer find the passion and joy in his life after that day. Nothing mattered anymore. Not money, not power, not even his billion dollar empire, Pierce Communications, that he himself had built and developed from scratch.

Nothing mattered to him anymore. Nothing but is children.

David Pierce was the founder and owner of one of America's largest independent corporations; Pierce Communications. It was one of the largest media franchises that dealt with real-life news and events and its works were marketed and distributed worldwide.

Due his hard work and his wife's infamous name, David Pierce and his family have lived a very wealthy and blessed life; their children only ever receiving the best opportunities that life offered them

Both of David's children were currently in long term relationships with two people he held high regard for due to their strong will and unrelenting work ethic. Sam works closely alongside his father, has ever since he graduated from Yale University, and his fiance Sugar is one of LA's most successful designers; her unique works known nation wide which matched her own quirky and unique personality. Despite her care-free nature, Sugar was a strong, business minded woman who wanted nothing more than to be a part of the Pierce family.

Brittany had been dating Quinn Fabray for a long time now and it seemed to be a very equal and stable relationship. Quinn is a highly regarded woman in the business world, and even though she is young, she is David's right hand at Pierce Communications. Ever since she began at the company and worked her way up the ranks with her knowledge and unrelenting determination, she had quickly found herself welcomed into David's confidence and close personal business circle.

She has since been appointed vice president of Pierce Communications board of trustees and has earned the honor of being Davids number one and first in line to assume his position once he had retired.

Once David learned of Quinns interest in his youngest daughter, he saw it as a sensible choice for Brittany, one that would fit well within the Pierce family and business empire.

The Pierce's had always been close. Despite all their wealth and success, they were a completely normal family; always getting together for birthdays, holidays and the weekly family dinners that always took place at their LA family penthouse. Sam had his own place now with Sugar, and Brittany was rarely home due to her work schedule, but no matter what they always made time for those family dinners. It was the one tradition since their mothers passing that they were never going to let go of.

Ever since their mother had passed, Sam and Brittany had noticed a drastic change in their father. He had closed himself off from everyone and tried his hardest to fill in all his spare time with work related projects. He was no longer the man and father they once knew. He was but a shell of his former self. Brittany especially couldn't understand how losing the person you loved could change someone so much.

A love that was completely life changing was something she herself had not experienced. She couldn't understand the depth of what her father and mother shared.

Sam and Brittany, along with Sugar and Quinn now spent most of their free time with David, they wanted to do all they could for their father and show him nothing had changed and that there was nothing that could tare their family a part. David simply adored his children, and their partners, because ever since his wife had gone, they were all that really mattered to him. The resemblance between his children and their mother was uncanny, especially Brittany. Being around them brought back that feeling of happiness and comfort. They were a constant reminder to him of Lisa. Of what their love had created.

Despite almost being twenty seven years old, Brittany was still seen by David as his little girl, he cherished her and whenever she entered the room all his attention was directed to her. Brittany being partnered with Quinn, David's number one employee, just seemed to be a perfect match made in heaven. Sam knew it was because she was the youngest and the only girl, but he was finding it harder and harder to get his fathers attention when Brittany was around. He loved his sister and did not resent Brittany in any way, but all he wanted was for his father to love him and see him the way he saw Brittany, and that was something Sam always thought about.

Recently Sam and Sugar had taken it upon themselves to throw David an elaborate party at their mansion on the island in celebration of his upcoming 60th birthday. It was going to be an extravaganza that no one in high society could compete with. It was planned to be the best of the best. They had been running around like crazy trying to organize the most important party of their father's life, but all their time and effort seemed to fall upon deaf ears. David couldn't understand why they were making such a huge deal about it.

Sam had taken on the sole responsibility of planning the birthday celebration and Sugar had quickly volunteered to decorate and design the party, and although it required an endless amount of time, work and organization, they loved David, and they loved being able to do this for him. To be able to give him something fun and enjoyable that would distract him from his life full of work and business.

The only trouble was, David seemed as though he really just didn't care.

* * *

**Next up: Chapter 1**

- Party talk

- Helicopters

- and coffee shops oh my!


	2. Chapter 1: Part 1

**-Exterior Pierce Mansion-**

Monday morning and the grounds of the Pierce family mansion was alive with over a hundred workers buzzing around, each with their own individual task to prepare for David Pierce's 60th Birthday Party!  
The sun shone down on another beautiful day in Southern California, but the architect couldn't enjoy the weather because he was too focused on once again trying to calm down the frantic ramblings of one Sugar Motta.

"Ms Motta, please don't worry." He rolled his eyes at how many mornings he had had to endure this same scene. Sugar was wafting around him, taking in everything that was happening around her.

"But it's complete chaos and mayhem around here! And I'm terrified that we are just running out of time!" Sugar ran her hands through her hair as she turned to the scruffy man standing behind her.

"Am I trying to be too perfect? Is that it? Oh, but I want it to be so breathtaking!"  
Sugar smiled, imagining the finished product and how amazing it would all look. The architect watched as she began to walk up the steps that lead from the garden to the main house.

"We want that too, but are we trying to be TOO breathtaking?"

Sugar stopped and turned to the sweaty man with a twinkling smile upon her face.

"Oh don't be so negative, aim for the stars!" She gestured dramatically towards the sky as she continued slowly up the stone steps. The man huffed and walked away, Sugar just watched him leave in confusion.

She thought her positive attitude was helping the peasants?

"Sugar?" Sugar turned and smiled as Nancy, the head organizer of flowers and seating, came up to her holding several clip boards and folders.

"Good morning Nancy!"

"Good morning Miss! Um, we DO need some answers on the flowers?" Nancy gestured to the folders in her arms, all of them containing varying arrangements and exquisite types of flowers, that Sugar had already looked through numerous times. Sugar eyes lit up as she stopped walking and grabbed Nancy's arm.

"Oh yes! Tulips, tulips! Everywhere tulips! Daddy Pierce loves tulips!"  
Sugar gestured dramatically again, as though everyone around her knew exactly what she was talking about and meant. Nancy just stood there as the petite brunette continued to run up the garden stairs.

"Ok but what about colors?" Nancy didn't get an answer; Sugar had already made her way swiftly across the garden, once again not giving her specific answers on anything!

It had been this way ever since they had begun this project.

Sugar held her clipboard to her chest as the warm Californian sun bathed down on her, making for yet another beautiful day on the island. She continued quickly up the stairs throwing casual "Hello's" to the many workers as she passed.

"Oh hello!" Sugar walked up to a man in overalls who was waiting for her half way up the next set of garden steps.

"Good morning! Um what do you want to do with lights?"  
Sugar stopped as she looked back at the huge grounds around her.

"Yes…lights um, well not too bright and... Not too dark!"  
Sugar laughed and slapped the man playfully on the shoulder. He just started back at her with a raised eyebrow.

Sugar's smile dropped as she cleared her throat and looked out over the foundations of mezzanine and dance floor that was slowly beginning to take form.

"Ok, I'm looking for a sort of, saffron, glow. I'm thinking, tea-dance twenties era?"  
The man just continued to stare blankly across at her. Sugar smiled and stepped forward, brushing some dust off one of his shoulders.

"Just think of it like this; if the food is the prose of the party, then the lights… are it's poetry!"  
Sugar continued to smile her megawatt smile when for the second time that morning she received a roll of the eyes as the man walked away. She frowned as she watched him walk away mumbling to himself.

After a moment Sugar just shrugged it off and continued running up the stairs talking to herself.

"That works. "If the food is the prose then the lights are the poetry"... What's wrong with that? I like that, I should write that down."  
Sugar continued on and once she reached the top of the stairs at the entrance of the mansion she turned back and looked out at the chaos below.

"Nope, they're right. I'm completely going out of my mind."

* * *

**-Interior Pierce Mansion-**

"Good morning Mr Pierce!"  
David was rushing down the stars as one of his maids stood waiting, holding out the morning newspaper for him.

David stopped walking, finished fixing his cufflink before smiling and taking the paper being held out to him.

"Morning Helen. What do you think of all this?"  
David pointed outside the window as he passed, referring to the never-ending fiasco being organized for his birthday party. Helen smiled as she watched her employer continue on down the staircase.

"Oh it looks beautiful sir! Sam and Ms Sugar said that even the Vice President is coming!"  
David just shook his head dismissively as he turned another corner.

"The Vice President should have more important things to do then come to my birthday party." He muttered to himself as he entered the large entry foyer and saw Sam and Sugar approaching him.

"Morning you two."

Sam gave his father a huge smile "Morning Dad", as Sugar bounded up beside him with her clipboard. "Daddy, you got a minute?"

The small woman was eagerly trying to keep up the pace with her father-in-law to be, who was walking at an extremely rapid pace.

Sam fell in step behind the two, putting on his tie and smiling at Sugar's excitement.

David kept walking while looking down at the front page of the newspaper. "Not much more than a minute, another big day in the big city. What's on your mind sweetheart?"

Sugars eyes lit up as she glanced back at Sam smiling at her for a second before returning her attention to David.

"Fireworks!"

David just sighed heavily at his enthusiastic soon-to-be daughter in law as they continued to walk towards the main dinning area.

Sugar kept sprouting off notions of "streamers", "flaming arrows" and he's pretty sure he heard Sam jump in with something about "huge sailing ships out on the water" as they walked through another large sitting room before coming to a stop at several tables that were laid out and filled with all sorts of breakfast foods. Enough to feed more than a dozen people.

Sam took a plate and started piling things onto it, this was just another routine morning at the Pierce household.

"So what do you think Dad? Good? No-good?"  
Sam asked excitedly as he looked over at Sugar on the other side of his father, sipping a cup of coffee and bouncing excitedly on her toes. The couple had spent hours upon hours discussing the possibilities of the party. They were very like minded when it came to all the elaborate ways of celebrating their dads birthday.

Sugar waited anxiously as David sighed and turned to look at his son, then back to face Sugar, giving a kind, reassuring smile.

"Sweetheart, I trust you, both of you. Whatever you decide, this is your thing-"

Sam's smile dropped once he heard the response. Sugar on the other hand just took his response in stride, smiling back at him and continuing to sip her coffee.

"-But it's your birthday party! We want to make sure that you like everything. I hate flaming arrows to be honest, they make me nervous."  
Sugar was used to Davids dismissive and absent attitude after all these years, but as she looked over at her fiancé, she could tell that it still upset Sam.

Sam ran his hand through his neatly combed blonde hair and looked out the main window with a sigh. Sam wanted nothing more than to please his father. Ever since their mother had passed away, David had become almost cold. He no longer seemed happy or enthusiastic about anything. He was sweet and polite to Sugar when she would suggest something fun and interesting for the family to do, because Sam knew his father really did love Sugar and loved that she and Sam were to be married.

But other than that he just lived everyday the same as the one before with nothing on his mind other than business.

Sam looked back over his shoulder just in time to see two black work bags being sat down near one of the tables. His younger sister Brittany had just walked in.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning hunny."

Brittany walked over and gave her father a sweet kiss on the cheek before he walked off to a seat by the window with his newspaper.

Brittany smiled and gave Sugar a kiss too before turning and hugging her brother.

"Morning."

Sam wrapped his arms around his little sister with a smile. Not only were they siblings, but they were and always had been the best of friends.

The night when Brittany met Sugar for the first time and immediately fell in love with her, Sam couldn't wipe the smile off his face for a week. Brittany's opinion meant everything to him.

He kept smiling as he pulled back and began to pour himself a cup of coffee. He gestured over towards their father by the window and leaned in to whisper.

"Did you hear that? You're "hunny". Sugar is "sweetheart", I'm just "Sam".  
Brittany just giggled with Sugar and elbowed Sam playfully in the ribs before picking up a bunch of grapes and walking over to stand by her father.

"Oh dad? Quinn just called from the helicopter; she said it'll be here in about five minutes." Brittany spoke before popping a grape in her mouth.

"Quinn's aboard?"  
David looked up at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. She just smiled back at him and continued looking out the window.

"Mm-hmm, she wanted to ride back to the city with you. So why don't you just relax for a minute and get some food in that flat tummy of yours."  
Brittany playfully patted David's stomach before turning towards Sugar who had just put down her cup and grabbed some fruit before giving Sam a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey are you coming back with us?"  
Sugar was about to leave as she turned at Brittany's question.

"Nope, we can't hang out because YOU have got patients to attend to and I've got a meeting with three hysterical chefs; one who hates truffles, one who loves truffles and the other doesn't even know what truffles are!"  
Brittany laughed as Sugar rolled her eyes playfully before the petite brunette moved over to give David a kiss good bye.

"I hate parties." David looked up at Sugar before she turned to leave. She just laughed and patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Oh come on, please don't be like that. It's going to be amazing, you'll see!"

Sugar just looked at Brittany over his shoulder and mouthed silently "why-do-I-bother" with a smile.

Sam walked up beside Sugar and linked his hand with hers, he wasn't wearing a smile like Sugar was as he began to lead his fiancé back outside.

David turned back to his newspaper as the other two began to walk out of the room. "Isn't it enough to be on this earth for sixty years without having to be reminded of it?"

"No!" Sugar responded with a laugh as a dejected Sam walked them out of the room. Sam's sad face and demeanor didn't go unnoticed by his sister as Brittany turned to see her father sigh before giving him a light nudge.

"Dad, will you relax. They both just want to make you happy, and I know you've got a lot on your mind because of work."

David was rubbing his forehead before turning to Brittany with a confused look.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?" David asked as his daughter just shrugs and places another grape in her mouth

"Quinn told me."

David stands up beside his daughter and looks out across the large grounds.

"Does she tell you everything?"

Brittany just nods her head "I hope so."  
She was starting to get very tired of these all too common, all too predictable talks with her father concerning her relationship with Quinn

"You like her don't you…"  
Brittany just continues to smile at her fathers questions while they stood side-by-side staring out at the construction forming in their elaborate garden.

"Yep, I guess so..."  
David noticed the lack of enthusiasm in her response and turned to look at his daughter.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to interfere but-"

"-then don't." Brittany playfully pushes her father in the arm, trying to get him to drop the subject. Talking about her relationship with her father is not one of her most favorite things to do. She'd prefer to just spend time with him without having Quinn being brought up every minute they're alone.

Brittany looks back out the window just in time to see their helicopter approaching the house from across the water. She looks back at her dad who is now staring down at his coffee with a furrowed brow.

"Well, here comes our girl now. Shall we?"  
David takes one last sip of his drink before placing it down and walking out along side his daughter.

They grab their bags and briefcases and head straight for the helicopter that had just landed.

They walk down towards the landing area, David stopping to sign some forms, while Brittany continues walking towards Quinn who had gotten out of the helicopter and had begun walking towards them.

Quinn looks beautiful as usual, dressed in a blouse, jacket and pencil skirt, all ready for another day in the city. Brittany always feels under dressed next to her girlfriend in her simple pair of jeans and t-shirt.

Quinn approaches Brittany with a sweet smile on her face. "Hello beautiful."

Brittany smiles at her girlfriend only to be greeted with a brief kiss on the cheek and a casual pat on the arm. Her smile drops as she watches Quinn walk past her and up towards her father.

Brittany looks down at the ground with a heavy sigh, pushing some hair behind her ear.

Deep down, even during her talk with her dad, she knows something is missing. To be completely honest, it always has been.

"Morning Quinn, thanks for coming all the way out here."  
David greets Quinn as he finishes signing his papers. Unbeknownst to his daughter; David had witnessed the lack of intimacy and passion between Brittany and Quinn just a moment ago.

The same thing he noticed from day one between the couple.

Quinn smiles her winning smile and straightens out her jacket. "Well it's a big day, just wanted to go over a few things before we get started. Any thoughts?"

Brittany just watches Quinn with a blank expression and she stands casually behind her girlfriend, unnoticed.

David shakes his head as he walks down the steps alongside Quinn.

"Not really, but I did hear a voice in my sleep last night."

Quinn looks over at her boss with a raised eyebrow "A voice?"

David stops and turns to the confused woman. "Uh-huh. It said, "Yes""  
He watches as a pleased smile appears on Quinn's face.

"Yes? Yes what? Yes to the deal today?" Quinn asks happily as they continue to walk down the steps, Brittany following quietly behind.

"I dunno, maybe. Who knows, we'll just wait and see I guess."  
David turns away from a very excited Quinn to see Sam and Sugar approaching.

Sam stops, gives Sugar a loving kiss and hug goodbye before walking to join his father at his side.

"So Dad, ready for the big deal today?"

Sam pats his father on the back with a small smile, trying to give him some comfort and reassurance. David just smiles back at his son and shrugs his shoulders.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."  
Father and son walk together towards the helicopter and climb in.

Brittany had walked up beside Quinn as she watched Sam and Sugar hug and kiss each other lovingly, there was something between those two that always made her smile, something so honest and devoted.

Quinn turns and grabs Brittany's hand, still supporting a very excited smile on her face. She kisses Brittany again on the cheek before leading them towards the helicopter.

They know they're both on a tight schedule with a busy and long day ahead.

Sugar yells out to her family before the door to the helicopter closes.

"Bye guys! Now remember, we have a big meeting tonight at Daddy's, you too Quinn! We have lots of loose ends to talk about!"

They all nod their heads, feigning happiness at the notion of having to endure more party talk. Sugar blows another kiss at everyone on board.

"Remember! Dinner in the city at Daddy's!"  
Sugar yells one last time before the doors close and the helicopter finally takes off.

Sugar is left to continue to try and bring order to chaos, also known as the David Pierce birthday party extravaganza!

With a huge smile on her face, Sugar turns around and gets back to work!


	3. Chapter 1: Part 2

**A/N:** Ok this was quite difficult to write when two characters don't yet know each others names. I hope you guys could follow it easy, let me know. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Part 2**

_**Lightning strikes and coffee shops**_

* * *

As the helicopter rose into the air, it looked down over all the mess of the unfinished framing and building of a party that was supposed to be, according to Sugar, the social event of the year.  
David just shook his head at the sight of his once impeccable gardens as he sat back in the seat next to Brittany. Up the other end of the helicopter Sam sat alongside Quinn who was already busy talking on her cell, Sam kept poking her playfully but Quinn, as professional as ever; just shot the boy a cold glare as she continued her call.

David closed his newspaper, folded it onto his lap as he glanced between Brittany and Quinn. He moved a little closer to his daughter, speaking softly. "Do you love Quinn?"

Brittany turned and after a silent pause, smiled dimly at her father. He had surprised her with a question like that, but more importantly, she honestly had no idea how to answer it. Father and daughter just sat there in silence for a few moments before David sighed and looked back down, unfolding his newspaper. "It's a simple question sweetie, do you love Quinn?"

Brittany looked down at her own lap where she began to fidget with her hands. "You mean, like you loved mom?"

David closed his paper again quickly and placed it back on his lap. "Forget about me and mom. Are you going to marry her?"

Brittany and David both looked down the aisle to where Sam and Quinn were sitting, both looking out their individual windows.

Brittany looked back at her dad with a blank look on her face.

"I... yeah. Probably."

David watched his daughter carefully before he dropped his paper on the floor and moved closer to her. "Listen. I'm crazy about the girl. She's my number one, she's smart, she's aggressive, and she could carry Pierce Communications into the future all by herself, with me along with it."

Brittany nodded her head in agreement, knowing very well how passionate and dedicated Quinn was to her job and her fathers company. "So what's wrong with that?"

David smiled as he replied softly, "That's for me. I'm talking about you."

Brittany turned her eyes away and looked back down at her fidgeting hands. All these thoughts and questions had been running through her own mind, but she had been trying so hard to just ignore them.

David watched as a very noticeable sadness appeared on his daughters face, Brittany's eyes were always a dead giveaway to how she was feeling.

"It's not what you say about Quinn, it's what you don't say."  
Brittany looked back up and tried very hard to smile back at her father. "Well, maybe you're not listening?"

David just smiled at his daughter lovingly.  
"Oh yes I am. There's not an ounce of excitement, not a whisper of a thrill. This relationship has all the passion of a pair of tit-mice."

Brittany looked away again and giggling as quietly as she could. She loved how much her father cared about her and her happiness, but she felt powerless to do anything about her current situation. Isn't this the kind of relationship that was expected of her?

David waited for Brittany to look back at him before continuing.

"I want you to get swept away. I want you to levitate, I want you to... sing with rapture and dance like a dervish."

Brittany smiled with a raised eyebrow "Oh that's all?"  
She shot back playfully, but the sweet smile remained on her face at her father's words.

"Yeah, be deliriously happy. Or at least, leave yourself open to be." Brittany rolled her eyes before nodding her head, feigning enthusiasm. "Okay! Be _deliriously happy_, I shall uh- I shall do my utmost."

She had to contain her giggles as David just looked away and laughed briefly at his daughters' response. Hey both knew full well that she was trying to ignore the issue.

David paused, taking a deep breath before looking back at Brittany seriously.  
"I know it's a corn-ball thing. But love is passion. Obsession. Someone you can't live without."

David's words were soft and gentle; Brittany's smile began to fade as she watched her father drift off into thought. She knew instantly who he was thinking of.

He had been so closed off since she had died; it was extraordinary to see him like this after all this time.

David looked back at his daughter with glazed eyes. "I say, fall head over heals; find someone you can love like crazy and who will love you the same way back. And how do you find them? Well, you forget your head and you listen to your heart... and I'm not hearing any heart."

Brittany looked down at the floor as she felt her own tears begin to sting her eyes. She swallowed and took a breath, trying her hardest to keep her emotions at bay.

Her father continued on. "Because the truth is hunny there's no sense living your life without this. To make the journey and not fall deeply in love? Well... you haven't lived a life at all."  
The air around them grew still and quiet as Brittany and David looked into each other eyes as he continued softly.  
"But you have to try. Because if you haven't tried, you haven't lived."

Brittany felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she was determined to keep them away. She just nodded her head in an exaggerated manner and spoke teasingly about her dad's speech. "Bravo!"

David turned his eyes back towards his lap and sighed heavily. "Oh you're tough."

Brittany bit her lip and smiled. Everything her father had said was beautiful, she was just so used to making light of sensitive subjects.

She reached across and pulled Davids hand to rest with hers on her lap.  
"I'm sorry. Okay, give it to me again, but the short version this time."

"Okay." David glanced down towards Quinn again before looking back up at his daughter."Stay open. Who knows... lightning could strike."

David raised and dropped his eyebrows playfully which instantly caused Brittany to laugh. He just smiled and squeezed her hand lovingly."... Yeah?"

Brittany smiled and bit her lip again, "...Yeah." She whispered softly before she glanced down at their joined hands. She could feel a sadness deep inside because everything her father had just described, was the very thing she had been wishing for. Every day.

* * *

Brittany jumped down from the doorway and walked beside her father across the helipad. Quinn and Sam were walking right behind them as they crossed the landing pad towards the awaiting car. Sam and Quinn were talking about the meeting they had this morning but David slowly came to a stop when he heard that familiar voice...

**"I want you to get swept away..."**

"What?" He asked as he looked ahead at nothing. Quinn, Sam and Brittany all stopped and looked over at David.

Quinn assumed he had been referring to her conversation with Sam. "Oh, I was just saying to Sam that we won't need him there till-"

"-did you hear something?" David interrupted as he looked back at the three faces staring at him.

Quinn continued, "Yeah but I was just saying to Seth that-"

David dismissively shook his head at Quinn as he began to rub his hands together. "No no... It's not you."

Brittany stepped closer and grabbed one of her fathers fidgeting hands. "What's the matter Dad?" Concern was evident in her voice as he father paused for a moment before looking back at her.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." David smiled and continued to walk, gesturing for the others to follow. But before he had walked even a few steps, it appeared again...

**"I want you to levitate, I want you to sing with rapture and dance like a dervish..."**

Once again David steps came to a stop. He stared down at the concrete floor beneath him. It was that same, deep, soft familiar voice. "...Dance like a dervish?" He repeated the words softly to himself, remembering saying those exact words himself to Brittany only a short while ago.

"Daddy what is it?" Brittany spoke again as she watched her fathers face carefully. To say that he was acting strange would be an understatement.

David looked around again before turning back to Brittany, trying to smile reassuringly. "Ah, nothing, I'm just talking to myself you know me."

Brittany's brow furrowed as she shook her head. "Ah, no. I've never known you to talk to yourself."

David continued to walk towards the car, keeping the carefree smile on his face. "Oh, well... can I give you a lift?"  
He asked his daughter, trying to change the subject, because he could see the concern in her eyes. Truthfully, he himself still did not understand what was happening to him.

David opened the door as Brittany just shook her head, still very much concerned at her father's odd behavior. "Ah... no, I'm gonna get a cab. But listen, are you okay?"

She stepped closer and placed her hand softly on her fathers arm. He just smiled and quickly gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Absolutely! I'm feeling great, and I'm all ready for action"

David smiled sweetly before stepping away and climbing into the backseat of the car. Brittany wasn't convinced but she let it go. Knowing her father had work on his mind, as per usual.  
Sam gave his sister a smile and a wave before hopping in the passenger side seat.

Quinn was halfway to the other door when she suddenly stopped, moved to quickly kiss Brittany on the cheek before hurrying back to the car.  
Brittany just looked away and sighed as the car slowly moved off.

Not only was she concerned about her father, but she always felt like a chore to Quinn, some sort of obligation. Quinn never made her feel really and truly loved.

Brittany knew her father was right; there was no passion or excitement between them.

None at all.

* * *

Brittany ran her hand through her hair and checked her watch as she walked up to the door of George's Coffee Shop; the same coffee shop she visited every morning before work.

She pushed the glass door open and smiled as she held it for an elderly lady who was on her way out. The coffee shop was never full; its customers were mainly regulars who worked nearby who, like Brittany, would stop in for a quick coffee or breakfast before heading off to their work.

Brittany moved up to her usual seat at the breakfast bar and smiled at the elderly man behind the counter. "Hi George."

He smiled back at the familiar face. "Good morning Brittany."

George placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Brittany before moving off to start on her breakfast. She had become such a regular there that the staff didn't even need to ask her for her order anymore.

Brittany smiled a thank you as she placed her work bag on the seat beside her before taking a much needed sip if coffee. She found this small coffee shop very comforting and familiar to visit every morning, nothing ever changed and it was quiet enough for her to complete some charts before her day started.

She pulled out a pen and folder from her bag and set them down on the bench in front of her.

Brittany wasn't paying much attention to the shop around her, but she couldn't help but notice a young woman's voice coming from just behind her. She looked over her left shoulder briefly and could see that a woman, with her back turned, was standing across from her in the small phone booth talking happily on the phone.

_"Mmhmm. Oh right 'cause I haven't heard that one before. I'm sorry I had to say it."_  
The woman giggled teasingly before continuing on.

_"Hunny, Hunny trust me ok? You have to move on!"_  
Brittany could hear what the woman was saying clearly as she pulled her bag onto her lap and took out another notepad. She placed it with the other before pushing her bag back on the seat and turning to her notes, with the woman's voice continuing behind her...

_"Look there's a time to sow and a time to reap, and you have to sow-"_

Everyone in the shop suddenly looked up startled when they heard a loud clanking of glass hitting glass.

Brittany looked over and noticed that the woman had accidentally knocked over some sauce and mustard bottles that were on the table near where she was standing. Brittany couldn't help but smile at the abrupt clumsiness and noise.

With her back still to Brittany, the phone pressed between her shoulder and cheek, the woman softly apologized to the customers and quietly stood the bottles back up before continuing her phone conversation.  
_"No I liked him, I don't like him anymore... 'Cause, 'cause you're my hunny."_

Brittany turned back around to her notepad and smiled slightly at what the woman was saying.

_"Someone messes with you they mess with me, that's it! If you need me I'm on a plane in a heartbeat, you just gotta let me know, ok?"_  
Brittany smile grew as she started to fill in one of her charts.

The woman's voice was stealing her concentration, she couldn't help but continue to discretely overhear.  
_"Yes, when I get my phone connected you're my first call I promise. But for now, hit the books, get the degree and one day soon you and I will be hanging out down by the beach together, how's that?"_

The smile grew bigger on Brittany's face as she slowly looked over her shoulder again at the woman who still had her back turned. She was hidden behind the frosted glass of the phone booth, but Brittany couldn't help but think how sweet the woman was being to her "hunny". Not to mention her soft voice and adorable laugh.

_"Ok... you're alright?"_ The woman laughed sweetly and Brittany found her own smile widening at the sound. No one had spoken to her that nicely in a very long time and for some reason she found it cute hearing this woman speaking so sweetly to someone.

It was something Brittany longed for herself.

_"Ok. You bet. Be strong, I love you... bye-bye."_  
Brittany continued to smile and turned back to her notepad as she heard the phone being hung-up behind her.

The woman leant down and picked up her bags before turning and walking over to the same bench Brittany was seated at.

Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany watched the movement to the left of her, noticing the woman walk up towards the seat across from her on the L-shaped bench.

When Brittany casually glanced up, she found that her breath surprisingly caught in her throat.

It was only a quick glance before she had to mentally force herself to look away, but Brittany found herself completely in awe of the stranger's beauty, and it really had surprised her.

The woman was a brunette, with soft caramel colored skin. Brittany guessed she was probably of similar age to herself.

She was dressed in a casual, black pencil skirt with a soft, white satin shirt. The shirt was opened around the neck exposing her collar bone and a thin, silver necklace. The jacket of the suit was a low cut, fitted style that accentuated the plunging neckline of the low buttoned shirt

The woman's long brunette hair cascaded down around her shoulders and even in that one quick glance, Brittany had instantly noticed the woman's gorgeous brown eyes.

She discretely glanced up again and saw that her face was perfectly chiseled to emphasize her cheekbones and the appearance of her glowing skin was the definition of perfect.

The gorgeous suit the woman was wearing hugged her athletic figure perfectly which Brittany realized she had been looking at now for a bit too long.

Brittany looked down at herself and how she was dressed and couldn't help but shake her head ever so slightly. There she was sitting across from quite possibly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, who was dressed in a gorgeous ladies suit, and she was wearing a simple grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Brittany tried to shake her mind of further thoughts and desperately tried to concentrate on the things she was meant to be writing on the chart.

But if she had of kept looking for only a moment longer, she would have seen the brunette looking over at her the exact same way.

The woman had approached the bench and smiled at George, who had been keeping her breakfast warm for her while she had been on the phone. She gave him a grateful smile as he brought it back to her, before sitting down on her stool and adding milk to her waiting coffee.  
As she looked up and over to her right, she had instantly noticed the blonde sitting down from her. The breath caught in her throat in the same way Brittany's had.

She thought the blonde was absolutely beautiful.

The brunette smiled as she took a sip from her cup, still looking over at the blonde. "Morning."

Brittany looked up at the sound of the soft voice to her left and was surprised to see the brunette looking back at her with a sweet smile. She was talking to her?

Brittany returned the friendly smile. "Morning."

Brittany spoke softly and politely as she reached over to pick up the small jug of milk. She could see that the brunette was still smiling while picking up her cutlery and glancing around the small coffee shop. She leant in closer towards Brittany and spoke softly.

"I was talking kind of loud there, I'm sorry." She motioned over towards the phone where she had been standing before returning her attention back to the breakfast she had in front of her.

Brittany smiled as she poured some milk into her coffee. "Oh, not at all. It was fascinating."  
Brittany spoke teasingly as she continued to smile and lean over to grab the sugar cup that was near her.

The woman looked up and smiled wide while cutting up, what looked like pancakes.  
"Yeah, what was fascinating about it?" She smiled kindly at Brittany as she took her first bite.

Brittany laughed lightly as she began to pour some sugar in her cup. "Umm, you and ah, "hunny"?"

Brittany placed her spoon down and looked over to see the brunette giggling softly. "It's my kid sister."

Brittany nodded at the new information, and for some reason she was actually quite happy that this "Hunny" was only this strangers sister. It was a weird feeling.

The woman across from her continued to cut up the food on her plate as she politely spoke. "She's just broken up with her boyfriend and now she is thinking about dropping out of law school." She explained dejectedly as she glanced back up at Brittany.

Brittany understood now why the woman had sounded so protective on the phone; she now knew she was only trying to comfort and look out for her sister.

"Oh? I'm sorry." Brittany replied sincerely as she took a sip of her coffee.

She was happy to be talking to this beautiful woman but she just assumed that the brunette was being polite by engaging in a simple morning chat with another coffee shop customer.

Brittany watched the girl shake her head a little. "No nothing to be sorry about. That's the way it is with relationships isn't it?"

Brittany arched her eyebrow curiously as she watched the brunette take another bite from her breakfast. "What's the way?" Brittany asked as she played with the pen in her hand.

The woman took a moment to chew and swallow her food before stating simply; "Nothing lasts."

Brittany just nodded her head and looked back down to try and write something else, assuming their conversation had come to an end. "Oh yeah, I agree."

The brunette put down her cutlery and turned to face Brittany more front on. "Really? Why?"

Brittany was surprised by the brunette's forwardness, she wasn't expecting a question in reply to what she had said. She didn't even know what she said. It caught her off guard.

The brunette noticed Brittany's pause and just smiled sweetly. "No really, I'm interested?"

She wanted to know why Brittany thought relationships didn't last?  
Brittany looked back at the woman wide-eyed and figured she should probably just be honest.

"I…I was just trying to be agreeable." Brittany scrunched up her face apologetically as the woman suddenly began to smile. They both laughed at the awkward moment, the brunette giggled and raised her hand apologetically towards Brittany.

"Ok, alright, I'm sorry; I guess I was sharp-shooting there."  
Brittany smiled and picked up her cup again as the beautiful stranger continued to talk to her.

"It's just that nothing lasts though. See that was the problem with Hunny's guy; he didn't know what he wanted so he start's fooling around and she catches him at it, like one girlfriend isn't enough for him."  
The brunette shrugged her shoulder and shook her head in disbelief, as she looked Brittany in the eyes.

Brittany smiled over her cup and decided to make a bold move, to play along with this unexpected, yet extremely enjoyable, conversation.

"So... so you're a 'one girl' woman then?" Brittany felt her heart rise in her throat at the bold question. She watched as the beautiful woman smiled and looked away bashfully.

"Yes I am." She answered proudly with a big smile. Brittany couldn't help but return the smile as she looked back down at her notepad, feeling her ears begin to heat with embarrassment.

"That's right." The woman continued as she watched Brittany giggle in her chair.

"Right." Brittany replied as she turned to watch the brunette take a sip from of her coffee. She leant closer towards Brittany and smiled.

"Looking for her right now actually." Brittany looked back down at her notes, unable to control the smile on her face. It was very clear that this woman was hitting on her and for some reason... Brittany really liked it.

"Who knows, you might be her." The woman said and Brittany kept her head down and continued to laugh and hide her face in her hands at how forward, yet completely charming, this stranger was.

"No don't laugh. I just got into town; I got the new job, trying to get into this apartment."  
The woman explained and smiled to herself as she watched Brittany take another sip of her coffee.

The brunette took a sip of her own, noticing Brittany's rosy cheeks, before placing the mug back down in front of her. She leant on the bench comfortably and continued to talk to the gorgeous blonde.

"Anyway. So you're a doctor?" Brittany looked back over smiling at the question, actually quite grateful for the change of subject.

"Mmhmm, how'd you know?" The brunette just smiled sweetly and picked up her cutlery again.

"'Cause everyone's a doctor around here. This apartment building I've been looking at, everyone there is in green slippers, with the green pajamas'"  
Brittany smiled and nodded as the brunette pointed down her body as she spoke.

"Oh and the guy I'm waiting for to vacate?" The woman looked at Brittany with a knowing smile and Brittany nodded her head and giggled as they spoke at the same time; _"He's a doctor."_

Brittany laughed as she continued to fill in her chart. The conversation with this woman was unexpected but in a strange way it was also completely comfortable. Brittany couldn't remember the last time she had smiled this much.

"What kind of doctor?" The woman asked softly as Brittany looked back up at her.

"Ah... I'm a resident. Internal medicine." Brittany explained and nodded her head politely. The brunette just continued to lean against the counter as a smile crept over her face.

"So... if I needed a doctor, you could be it?" She asked timidly which caused Brittany to once again smile like an idiot.

"I could be _her_, yeah..." Brittany spoke teasingly as she looked back at the woman.

"You could be... _her_." The woman corrected herself as she sent another sweet smile that, for some reason, gave Brittany a really warm feeling inside at the sight of it.

"Uh-huh." Brittany replied a little too excitedly. She quickly got rid of the giddy smile on her face and tried to collect herself. The implications of "being her" was not lost on Brittany. She knew they weren't talking about doctors.

The woman's flattery and natural charm was making her act like some kind of giddy school girl. She'd never acted like this before. Not ever!

Brittany took a deep breath and sighed, slowly looking up at the brunette timidly. "Yeah... I could."

The woman's smile slowly faded as the two sat there simply looking across at each other, into the others eyes. Both women understood the implications of what they had been saying, and both women were secretly pleased with the way this morning was going.

Brittany had to physically shake herself from the moment before nervously stuttering out her next sentence, trying desperately to fill the silence between them. "I... I'm wor-working at the hospital just up the road." She swallowed nervously and motioned to the street behind her outside.

The brunette nodded with a smile, "I see." Seeming to be far more composed than Brittany was.

Brittany looked back down at her notes and shook her head at herself. She couldn't believe how nervous she was acting; she must look like a damn fool.

"Well I guess it's my lucky day then, first time in the big-bad-city and not only do I find a doctor but, a beautiful woman as well." The brunette just watched Brittany with a serene smile on her lips.

Brittany looked up at the woman nervously and smiled kindly back at her. Obviously she was happy about the beautiful compliment but she just didn't know what to say or how to act. They didn't even know each other's name.

The woman took note of Brittany's troubled expression and also her sudden silence. She leant in across the bench a bit closer, "Do you mind me saying that?" she asked softly as Brittany looked up and smiled back nervously.

"Oh-ye-no-of cour-I-absol-no-no- it's fine... it's fine."  
The brunette couldn't help but giggle at Brittanys nervousness, and just watched as the blonde tried once again to focus on the notes laid out in front of her.

"Listen, can I but you a cup of coffee?" The woman asked gently and Brittany looked back over at her.  
Brittany could literally feel the nerves running mad throughout her body. She exhaled a shaky breath and tried her best to remain calm and level-headed. She swallowed nervously and glanced between her notes and the beautiful woman that continued to smile at her.

"Um, I-I have some patients coming in so I should probably-" The brunettes smile dropped and she too suddenly seemed a bit nervous. Brittany felt awful for making this beautiful woman feel as though she had just been turned down.

The woman nodded her head and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah yeah, I gotta get to the apartment and head off to work too..."

She suddenly stopped and smiled her usual confident smile and caught Brittany's eye again "... but I'd still like to have another cup of coffee."

Brittany couldn't help but melt at the sight of the woman's warm, yet cheeky smile. She was drawn to the brunette's charisma but deep down, she was still really nervous about where this encounter was heading.

Brittany chewed on her bottom lip. "Umm..." and glanced down at her watch, realizing she was running out of excuses, and the truth was, she really did want to stay.

The woman looked at Brittany and raised a questioning eyebrow "Would you let me do that?"

Brittany looked up from her watch and smiled sweetly "Yeah, um…okay."

The smile the brunette was giving her was making Brittanys heart race and she honestly couldn't understand what was happening. She hadn't felt this way in a very long time, not with anyone.

The woman continued to smile sweetly at Brittanys answer. "Great!", Brittany just watched as the brunette stood up and leant over the counter. She picked up the coffee pot and motioned towards George to make sure it was okay, she smiled and leant over, filling Brittany's cup first then her own.

All the while Brittany watched the brunette anxiously. Her eyes shifted from the woman's eyes and then down to her lips as she poured the coffee. Brittany bit her bottom lip nervously as the woman eventually sat back down in her seat across from her.

They both picked up their sugar cup and smiled to themselves as they noticed, out of the corner of their eyes, that they both swirled it into their cup in the same fashion.

Brittany giggled lightly as they both placed it down and picked up the milk at the exact same time too. They watched each other out of the corner of their eyes still as they did the same with the milk. It was as if their actions were mirroring each other, they were completely in sync.

When they each placed the milks down and picked up their spoons at the same time too, they both just stopped and looked at each other smiling and laughing playfully.

This was seriously crazy.


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N –** I've gone back through and changed Brittany's fathers name to David. "Michael" just wasn't flowing right for me.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it.

* * *

Chapter 2:

**_Lightning_**

* * *

**-Pierce Communications-**

The elevator dinged, David walked out and down the hallway towards his office. Quinn was right beside him talking away about something work related. David wasn't listening; his thoughts were far far away.

"Good morning Mr Pierce." David smiled kindly at his secretary as she rose from her desk and moved around to meet him.

"Good morning Jennifer." David accepted the files she was holding for him when Quinn moved up beside him and placed her hand on his arm gently.

"Ok so the board will meet tomorrow and we will finalize this deal right?"  
The eagerness was evident in Quinn's voice, but David just continued to look down at the files in his hands, mindlessly edging towards his office.

As though finally comprehending what Quinn had said, he looked back briefly, "Yeah, I suppose so." His tone was distant and unenthusiastic as he disappeared inside his office.

Jennifer closed the doors behind him while Quinn just remained standing there confused. She too had noticed a change in David, especially after this morning. It was as though his mind was somewhere else, which was strange because this deal was the most important thing Pierce Communications had ever faced. Quinn turned and began to walk away, biting down her internal frustration.

* * *

Inside his large, top-floor office, David tossed the files down on his desk before turning and leaning against it tiredly. His mind was still plagued with what had been happening to him. That eerie voice in his head was the cause of his confusion more than anything else.

He exhaled a shaky breath and loosened his tie. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he grabbed his chest and grunted in agony. It felt as though his heart was being squeezed in a vice, forcefully, over and over again.

He crouched forward and held his chest.

**"Yes."**

David looked up and around his empty office at the sound of the voice that had been haunting his thoughts and dreams.

He was hit again with another surge of pain in his chest and closed his eyes in agony. This episode was already more intense than the previous ones.

**"Yes..."**

He opened his eyes and looked around again. The voice seemed closer, as though it was right beside him.

"... Yes what?" He struggled to get his voice out as his breathing increased and his chest tightened.

**"Yes is the answer to your question."**

The voice spoke strongly again as David stood there, clutching his chest painfully, hoping the pressure would subside.

"... I ... I didn't ask any question." He blinked his eyes several times rapidly, his vision was beginning to blur a little.

**"I believe you did."**

David's breathing remained shallow as he looked around his office, trying to seek out the source of this haunting voice. He felt as though someone was there watching him.

David panted heavily "Who are you?"

There was nothing but silence as he felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead.

"God damn it what's going on here!" He yelled in frustration, before coughing several times.

**"I think you know..."**

The voice remained soft and calm.

David just shook his head helplessly "I don't."

**"Try..."**

**"'Cause if you haven't tried, you haven't lived."**

David continued to clutch at his chest, the pain still coursing through him like fire. "What are you talking about?"

**"What you were talking about."**

David pushed himself away from the desk and staggered slowly into the middle of the room. He was confused and disorientates. He was certain it had to be his mind playing tricks on him.

He straightened and clenched his jaw "Tell me who you are!" His voice was firm and strong despite his breathing still coming out heavy and labored.

**"Are _you_ giving _me_ orders?"**

The voice was still calm but suddenly sounded very threatening. David closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to pull himself together.  
"No, I'm sorry I-"

**"-No you're not. You're trying to _handle_ the situation, but this is the one situation, you knew you could _never_ handle."**

A surge of pain hit him again, only this time it was ten times worse.

David fell to his knees and cried out in extreme agony. It felt as though some one was sticking a boiling hot knife in his heart, and twisting.

The blood beneath his skin felt like it was boiling, he could feel the pain shooting through his entire body.

He lurched forward, keeping one hand clutching his chest as the other found the floor, trying to give him some balance. The excruciating pain lasted for long moments before the voice echoed eerily throughout the room again.

**"That's enough... for now."**

Then, as sudden as the pain had started, it stopped.

David felt relief sweep through his body as the pain instantly vanished, as though whatever it was that was squeezing his heart, had suddenly let go.

David stayed on the floor where he was, slowly leaning back to rest on his legs while his heavy breathing began to even out again. Sweat still dripped down his face as the room fell silent once more.

"Talk to me please." David's voice was barely above a whisper, his energy and strength had been completely drained from him.

**"There's going to be plenty of time for that."**

He furrowed his brow in confusion, "What do you mean?" His breathing was slowing and becoming easier and effortless.

**"I think you know... David."**

David just sat there in the middle of his office floor as the room fell silent, and the air grew still.

The pain from moments ago had subsided, but the confusion and complete and utter fear he felt inside, only continued to grow.

* * *

**-George's Coffee Shop-**

Some time had passed and Brittany still sat across from the beautiful brunette, but their body language and conversation had become more relaxed since earlier.

The woman had since removed her jacket and was now leaning comfortably on the breakfast bar with one arm supporting her head, and sitting a little closer to Brittany.

The coffee shop was practically empty, the few people from earlier had since left to begin their days at work. Brittany hadn't even glanced at her watch again since her coffee had been refilled.

She smiled sweetly as the conversation between them continued to flow simply and effortlessly. Both women seemed to find it so easy to talk to one another; everything just flowed between them. It felt as easy and natural as breathing.

"I feel a bit strange, we've been talking for a while now and we still don't know each others name." Brittany smiled sweetly as the brunette nodded her head teasingly.

"Yeah I know, I was just wondering if you had noticed that too."

The woman smiled that flawless smile at Brittany as the two just giggled as their current situation.

Brittany decided to be the one to start their official introductions. She composed herself and suppressed her smile long enough to say "Well, I'm Brittany."

She watched as the brunette took in the information; her dark chocolate eyes scanning Brittany's face while her smile grew, if possible, ever brighter. "Brittany. That's a beautiful name."

Brittany could feel her cheeks and ears reddening again. This woman looked at and spoke to her in such a way she had never experienced before. Everything she did or said just made her entire body turn to mush.

Brittany was certain there were over a million butterflies in her stomach now, and counting!

The brunette must have noticed Brittany's bashfulness and quickly decided to even out the playing field. "It's nice to officially meet you Brittany. I'm Santana."

As soon as she heard her name, Brittany felt at least another hundred butterflies appear.

Santana.

She herself could not have thought up a more stunning name for this woman. "Santana… now _that_, is a beautiful name."

Brittany couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the brunette looking away briefly and smiling uncontrollably. It was nice to know she was having the same effect on this girl that Santana was having on her.

Brittany continued to smile as she idly played with the napkin in front of her. "So, Santana. What is it that you do?"

The brunette smiled at the sound of Brittany repeating her name. It was a sound that had suddenly become her all time favorite.

"Well, I'm a lawyer actually. Currently just working pro-bono jobs." Brittany raised her eyebrows teasingly and continued to smile across at the woman.

"Pro-Bono?" She asked as Santana took a sip of her coffee and nodded back with a smile.

"Meaning... doing good?" Brittany spoke softly as she looked up from the napkin she had been playing with and her eyes connected with those beautiful brown ones that were so warm and welcoming.

Santana played with cup in her hand. "Yep, that's me."

"You gonna be doing good all your life?" Brittany teased as Santana smiled back at her sweetly. Brittany took a sip of her coffee as she watched Santana roll her eyes playfully.

"I know what you're saying that it doesn't pay so well but, I like it. I really do."  
Brittany nodded her head in understanding and admiration. She was silently wondering if this woman could get any more perfect. Surely not.

Santana continued "But, I guess it will depend on the woman I marry I think."

Brittany looked up from her coffee and watched Santana closely as she spoke.

"Maybe she'll want lots of kids for example, or you know, a bigger house, a better car, and of course college doesn't come cheap. So you know, I don't know. I guess I'll have to wait and see."  
Santana explained sweetly before continuing to smile while taking another sip from her coffee.

Brittany couldn't help but shake her head in wonderment at hearing the brunettes' words. "Wow... you'd give up what you want for the woman you marry."

Brittany was amazed and completely in awe of Santana. This mysterious, beautiful woman just kept on surprising her.

Santana watched Brittany, her eyes soft as she sat there, deep in thought. "Yeah…you know what, I really would."

Brittany began to reluctantly place her folders back in her bag. She still hadn't looked at the time, but she knew she was definitely beyond late for work.

She continued to smile and glace across at Santana. "You would?"

The brunette took one last sip of her coffee before standing up. "Yeah, gladly. Because you make your own choices, you know?"

Santana took a few bills out from her purse and placed them on the bench, paying for their coffees.

Brittany kept packing her work bag as the brunette continued. "Well look, here's an example. Say you and I, if we were married-"  
Brittany's eyes snapped up as she smiled nervously.

Two hundred more butterflies appeared.

Santana just held up her hands and laughed lightly. "-No just an example ok? If you I were married I'd want to give you what you need, that's all. I'm talking about taking care of each other the best you can. What's wrong with taking care of the woman you love? She takes care of you."

Brittany smiled warmly as she watched Santana retrieve her jacket from the back of her seat, and began to stand up too. "Wow. You'll have a hard time trying to find a woman like that these days."

Brittany laughed as she watched the brunette pull her arms through her jacket with a smile. "Shoot, you think so?

Santana teased as Brittany nodded her head in response. They both just smiled at each other as Santana let out a dramatic sigh.

"Ah I don't know. Who knows, lightning could strike." As Santana bent down to the floor to pick up her bag, the smile dropped completely from Brittany's face.

Brittany couldn't believe what she had just heard. What were the odds?

Her father's words from earlier that morning replaying now in her mind.

_"Stay open. Who knows... lightning could strike."_

Santana stood back up and noticed the now unreadable expression on the blondes face. Brittany didn't say anything else; she just turned and silently led them out the coffee shop and into the street.

Brittany walked out onto the footpath and stared at the ground. She eventually felt the brunette come up to stand beside her. After a moment, Brittany looked around to see the concern now on Santana's face. Those dark, mesmerizing eyes pulling her back in to the warmth she had found.

The two stood there silently, just watching each other, neither knowing what to do or say now.

Brittany swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "I've…I've gotta go." She stuttered out nervously and gestured up the road to where the hospital was.

She couldn't help it; she was still completely thrown and utterly bewildered by the last comment Santana had made. It terrified her.

Santana nodded her head slightly while stepping a little closer to Brittany. "Yeah... listen, did I say something wrong?"

Her eyes were soft and searching as Brittany looked back at her. "No."

Brittany replied and tried to smile again but she couldn't shake that weird feeling.

Santana just continued to watch the blonde cautiously. "No?... You're sure?"  
Brittany eventually smiled and exhaled a shaky breath. Santana's eyes were so soft and worried; Brittany hated making her think she had offended her or something. It was the total opposite.

"No... It was- it was so right; it scares me that's all." Brittany looked down at the ground and shook her head. Not only could she not believe what she had just admitted to Santana, but she was still amazed at having met such an amazing woman.

Santana smiled sweetly at Brittany's words and just gazed at the beautiful woman. Brittany didn't know it, but Santana was feeling all the things she was feeling.

Santana could see that Brittany was anxious and taken aback by it all. Truthfully, after hearing Brittany say those words a moment ago, Santana too had become extremely nervous.

"You know, I was thinking…" Santana began as Brittany lifted her eyes back up to meet those beautiful brown ones.

"I don't want you to be my doctor. I don't want you to... _examine_ me and stuff."  
Brittany couldn't help but smile at Santana's sudden nervousness.

"Why?" She asked softly while her eyes never left the brunettes.

The smile from Santana's face dropped a little as she looked back at Brittany seriously. "…Because I like you so much."

One. Million. More. Butterflies.

Brittany couldn't do anything but look at the beautiful woman standing right in front of her, in complete and utter amazement.

She couldn't control the smile forming on her face even if she wanted to. Brittany looked down bashfully while her heart began to beat faster and faster.

Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. Right there, on a busy sidewalk, outside a little coffee shop, Brittany felt like she was flying.

She smiled sheepishly before taking a deep breath and looking back up the beautiful woman standing with her.

"And I… I don't wanna examine you." Brittany smiles and nods her head, playing along.

Santana too was trying to hide her own smile that was starting to form. "You don't? Why not?"

Brittany stares into those gorgeous brown eyes as she feels her own heart stop for a moment. "... Because I like you so much."

So many butterflies.

They girls start laughing lightly, both equally as nervous and happy as the other.

Brittany takes a deep breath as she stares back into Santana's eyes. Both women were as equally surprised and utterly amazed at what they had found with each other that morning. In a place as simple as a coffee shop.

Brittany could feel the nerves inside her rise as they continued to stand there, smiling softly at each other. She didn't regret what she had said. She didn't know where she had plucked the courage from, but she was glad she had said it, regardless.

Both women now had content, happy smiles on their faces but Brittany knew this moment couldn't last. She bit her bottom lip nervously and spoke timidly. "Oh God- Ok...now, I gotta go... so..."

Santana nodded her head with a smile, still completely ecstatic about what Brittany had said back to her. "Yep... understood."

"Alright..." Brittany's voice was soft as she continued to stand there. Neither woman wanted to move, they didn't want to lose this, whatever it was. They didn't want the moment to end.

They both continued to smile while staring longingly into each others eyes. Santana watched as the blonde tried hard to drag herself away. She just continued to smile at Brittany, not knowing what else to do. "Fair enough... I'll see you."

Brittany nodded her head, still keeping her eyes on Santana. "Bye..." She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. Slowly she began to talk a few steps backwards.

Santana's eyes softened as she watched Brittany back away. "Bye..." she whispered, before Brittany closed her eyes and forced herself to turn around and finally, walk away.

Brittany reopened her eyes a moment later that she had squeezed shut. Regret and sadness filled her entire body as she gripped firmly to her work bag and continued to walk in the opposite direction. Away from the most amazing woman she had ever met.

Behind her, Santana stood still. Her smile slowly fading as her eyes became soft with sadness; watching the blonde walk away from her.

She had never felt a connection like the one she had just experienced with Brittany, but she felt powerless to do anything. She could tell Brittany had been holding herself back all morning, for her own personal reasons.

Santana sighed heavily, and with one last glance, she slowly turned and walked down the sidewalk, in the opposite direction.

Brittany suddenly turned, feeling as though she had to say something... but she stopped herself when she saw that Santana had already turned, and begun to walk away from her. Brittany felt her heart drop as she slowly made herself turn back around.

Santana kept walking, but she couldn't help but slow down and look back over her left shoulder, hoping that Brittany may have stopped. Sadly, the blonde was still walking away from her, getting closer and closer to the corner of the street.

Santana watched for a few seconds before she closed her eyes and turned back around.

Brittany stopped again, with a shake of her head, and turned her body to face back down the street. Santana was still walking away, her back was to Brittany and she was getting further and further away.

Santana hadn't stopped.

Brittany bit her bottom lip and gazed down at the ground. She shook her head sadly before turning back to keep walking.

Santana reached her corner and stopped. She turned quickly hoping again to find the blonde standing there, looking back. She smiled as if she was about to say something and walked forward a few steps before, again, stopping herself. Her smile slowly faded as she saw Brittany continue to disappear into the distance. Santana blinked a few times and stared blankly down at the ground. Her whole body was smothered by a feeling of sadness.

Brittany hadn't stopped.

Santana regretfully turned back and began to walk out across the road.

Brittany reached the corner and stopped. She took in a deep breath before looking back down the street again where she could see Santana now casually crossing the street.

Brittany was filled with regret and she could feel the tears sting the back of her eyes. She watched for a moment as Santana walked out into the middle of the road, wishing that she had of said more to the brunette. Wishing to go back and spend more time with her. But mostly, wishing for the chance just to see her again.

Brittany sighed brokenly, and with one last longing glance down the street, she smiled sadly and turned, finally disappearing around the corner.

Right in the middle of the road she was crossing, Santana stopped again. She couldn't help it. She turned as cars passed her on either side. She just stood there.

She felt a sharp sting in her chest when she saw that Brittany had finally disappeared and the sidewalk was now empty of the blonde.

She had hoped that Brittany may have turned around at the same time she did and they could... something. Anything

But it wasn't to be. Something had felt so right between them, something amazing was there that both women had been looking for their whole lives. But… they had let it go.

They had let each other walk away.

Santana blinked back her own tears and closed her eyes sadly.

Suddenly she was stunned from her thoughts when the sound of a car horn frightened her. Her heart raced as she looked up just in time to move her arm out of the way of the fast on-coming traffic. She let out a shaky breath before turning, checked the road was clear, and crossed the rest of the street.

And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

_Told you it wasn't going to be exactly like the movie ;)_

_Up Next:_

**Meeting Santana Black.**


End file.
